The invention relates to a quick-change picture frame comprising miter-cut moldings and a removable back panel, for accepting pictures or the like.
Quick-change picture frames have been described before, for example in the German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,438,223, such frames are made up of individual moldings. By using individual moldings, it is possible to combine different pairs of moldings with different lengths to make frames of different sizes. Since, however, four moldings must be connected with each other in sequence, changing the picture requires considerable time and there is the possibility of individual moldings being damaged or lost before the frame is put together again.
Other known quick-change picture frames are composed of two parts, each of which comprises two frame moldings which are connected at one corner with one back panel. When putting the frame together, the back panels slide on top of one another. Owing to the double back panel, which must be provided for reasons of stiffness, such frames require a large amount of material and make the picture heavier. Furthermore, the means for guiding the two parts must be very carefully and accurately manufactured using strong and stable material, since otherwise, if the picture is changed many times, proper fitting together of the frame at the edges is not ensured. Furthermore, suitably constructed locking means are also necessary.